Cheer Up!
by Koizumi Mizuki
Summary: Leaving others behind is never easy, but for Akihiko it's ever harder. Forced to leave his good friend behind as his family moves back to Japan, he is given a special cheer-up charm by his neighbor. What he doesn't know is that they're bound to meet again, and that the meaning of the charm has changed. This is a short story about Akihiko and his tutor.
1. Part I

**Yes, this story is another request. It's about Akihiko's neighbor in England and his tutor, who are both mentioned in the manga and anime. However, there isn't much information about these characters, so here's a short story about them. It will probably be around two to four chapters long.**

****What happens in this story may or may not** be in accordance with the actual backstory Nakamura had in mind, so feel free to believe that some of the events in this story didn't really happen in the original series :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cheer Up!<strong>

**Part I**

Life was fine, but lonely. As a child, Akihiko didn't many friends and no one in his family appeared to look after him. Even so, he was content with the way things were…until that one day when everything changed.

Reading a book in his bedroom at night, Akihiko was not expecting anyone to disturb him. A knock on the door startled him, and he looked up with his big, round eyes as the door opened. His eyes met with his father's, staring at him in a questioning manner.

"What is it, father?" he asked, not trusting his father's visit. Usually, no one bothered to check up on him.

"Akihiko, I've got some important news," Fuyuhiko replied, not moving from his spot at the doorway, "You have to gather your belongings and pack your bags immediately. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're moving to Japan."

Upon hearing this, Akihiko's eyes widened. Even though he was aware that his parents used to live in Japan, he didn't think they'd have any plans of returning. Having spent so many years in England, he wasn't exactly fond of the idea, knowing that it meant he had to leave all of his memories behind. Still, what hurt the most was the thought of not seeing his friend again.

Biting his lip, he let his gaze return to the book. "Can't I say goodbye to the neighbors before we leave?"

"There's no more time for that," Fuyuhiko said, shaking his head, "The servants are busy helping Haruhiko and your mother now, so you will have to do the packing yourself."

"I understand," he said, not allowing his father to see his true feelings at that moment.

Silently, the older Usami turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving his son by himself. The moment he had left, a sad expression crossed Akihiko's face. Putting his book down, he glanced out of the window, watching the stars as they twinkled brightly in the dark night sky. What did he do now? Leaving without a proper goodbye made it seem as though he didn't care about leaving his friend behind.

Shoving the book under his pillow, Akihiko pushed the window open and looked down. His bedroom was on the first floor, but a couple of tall bushes below his window could break his fall and get him down safely. Despite not being reckless, Akihiko was willing to take the risk. He carefully put his feet on the windowsill, his fingers curling around the edges. Eyes closed as fear lingered in his mind. This was his last and only chance; he had to do it.

He let himself fall, groaning in pain as he landed his back hit the hard twigs of the bushes. The impact left small scratches on his bare arms, but he refused to let that stop him. After some struggling, he managed to get out and began running into the distance, away from home. The street lights were barely bright enough to illuminate the streets, and it was so silent that Akihiko felt like he was running through an empty town. He had never been scared of the dark, yet it was rather scary.

Constantly telling himself to keep it together, the young boy kept running. His breathing was ragged and his head was spinning, but he never stopped. Before leaving England, he just wanted to see his friend's face one more time.

The house of his neighbors came into sight, light shining through the windows. Praying that his friend was still awake, Akihiko hurried to the front door and came to a halt there. Quickly, he fixed his clothes and made sure that there weren't any twigs or leaves sticking to his body. His hand reached up to press the doorbell carefully, his index finger shaking as he did so.

Staring at the wooden door with hopeful eyes, Akihiko prayed that someone would open the door. Blood rushed through his veins rapidly, his heart hammering in his chest. Had he ever been so uneasy before? If so, he couldn't remember.

Seconds of nerve-wracking silence passed before the door finally opened. The woman standing in front of Akihiko looked at him worriedly, her dark brown eyebrows knitting together.

"Akihiko, why are you here?" she asked in a caring voice, "You shouldn't be outside all by yourself when it's already dark outside."

"Is Kent at home?"

"Oh…yes, he is. I'm not sure if he's still awake, so I'll go check." Smiling kindly, the mother stepped aside. "Come on in."

With a grateful smile, Akihiko entered the house and watched the woman go upstairs. Sometimes he got the feeling that she was more of a mother to him than his own mother, because she showed that she cared about him. No matter how inconvenient his visits were, Kent's family always gave him a warm welcome.

The house itself looked welcoming too, being decorated with potted plants and drawings of Kent's younger sister. It looked so cozy and normal, unlike the huge entrance hall back at the Usami house.

Walking over to one of the drawings hanging on the wall, Akihiko looked at the picture of a happy family in front of a small house. As raised his hand to touch it, someone came running down the stairs. Turning around, he caught sight of his friend.

"Aki, you're really here!" Kent said in disbelief, "I thought mom was joking when she told me you were looking for me."

Happiness and sadness both filled Akihiko's heart as he gazed at the older boy. Thinking about the future, of not seeing him again, was almost unbearable, and Akihiko felt like crying. However, instead of going with those feelings, he just stood there motionlessly. With a concerned look in his eyes, Kent quickly came closer.

"You're upset about something," he said, no doubt audible as he spoke, "Tell me what happened."

"My father said that we're leaving tomorrow. It appears that they've decided to move back to Japan now."

The answer caused Kent to lower his gaze to the ground. For the first time, he couldn't come up with an optimistic response to encourage Akihiko. He knew that the silver-haired boy had trouble making friends, which was why he was so glad to have Akihiko rely on him. They didn't talk much about personal issues, but every now and then Akihiko would let his guard down and show his true colors.

Kent still remembered the day that he and Akihiko became friends. It was about three years ago, when he was walking back home. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a child sitting against a tree, looking at the cloudy sky. Growing curious, Kent approached him and sat down beside him to do the same. During that time, neither of them spoke, but their stares exchanged unspoken words and unrevealed smiles. They stayed like that until the skies grew dark and bid each goodbye, parting after brief introductions. It had been an awkward first meeting, but also the start of a new friendship.

In the three years that followed, Akihiko and Kent would often watch the sky together. Strangely enough, talking to each other remained a rare activity, but they were both okay with that. Their bond became stronger and deeper despite the lack of conversation, blossoming into a friendship that Kent treasured with all his heart.

Unfortunately, Akihiko was aware of the consequences of him moving away. With him leaving England and traveling to the other side of the world, their friendship would surely be destroyed. What was he supposed to do if he couldn't see his best friend anymore? While he was sulking over this, the tears were nearly starting to form in his eyes.

Unable to watch his friend suffer any longer, Kent cupped the younger boy's face in both hands. Forcing Akihiko to look at him, he leaned forward and kissed his lips. Their breaths mingled as Akihiko emitted a small gasp of surprise before Kent released that warm mouth. Violet eyes looked at him in awe, the sorrow from before no longer present in their gaze.

"What was that supposed to be?" Akihiko asked, tilting his head.

Laughing softly, Kent let go of his friend's face and closed his eyes. "It's a cheer-up charm, of course. You look better now, so I think it worked! Anyway, I want you to know that I'll never stop being your buddy, even if you were to fly to the moon and live there for the rest of your life. Don't forget about me either, okay?"

"I could never forget you." That being said, Akihiko's lips curved into a tiny smile. "Thank you, Kent."

"That's what friends are for."

Pulling Akihiko close to him, Kent held him gently and patted his back. Saying goodbye was painful, but he believed that their bond would never break.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be about Akihiko when he's around fourteen to fifteen years old. In this chapter, he is ten years old and Kent is around three years older than him.<br>**

**I'm not sure if I should let Kent go to Japan and become Akihiko's tutor or have another person become his tutor. At first, I thought that the neighbor and the tutor were two different people, but...they could also be the same person. Do you guys have a preference?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Part II

**Yes, I updated this! Actually, this is probably the last update you'll see for my stories for now, because I'll be going on hiatus for a while. I recently noticed that I'm actually forcing myself to write rather than do it when I feel like it and that's bad. It's like I'm so focused on updating stories that writing isn't a hobby anymore, but more like an obligation. So...I figured I needed some time to clear my head.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

No one in Akihiko's family ever found out that the youngest son climbed out of his bedroom window to say goodbye to his friend, and Akihiko figured it was better that way. He wasn't someone who'd show his weakness to others, let alone the people who never showed him love or care. By leaving England, he locked those feelings away forever.

Moving to another country was one thing, but Japan was very different from England. The way in which people treated one another was different, just like the culture. That alone made it extremely hard for Akihiko to adapt to his new home. Moreover, all the unfamiliar faces and customs frightened him. He felt like he didn't belong there, yet it seemed as though he was the only person in his family who was so anxious.

Luckily, Akihiko managed to befriend Kamijou Hiroki, who lived in the house across the street. They spent many afternoons together in the forest nearby for a couple of years and it made the young Usami happy. It reminded him of the time he'd spent with Kent, yet he also realized that Hiroki and Kent were entirely different. Even so, he was fond of the both of them.

As the years passed, Hiroki and Akihiko parted ways as they went to junior high. After classes, they would still hang out from time to time, but there appeared to be some sort of distance between them. Akihiko began feeling lonely once more and wrote more and more, trying to escape the real world. Isolating himself from the people around him, he thought back the past, wondering what it would be like if his family hadn't moved away. No matter how Akihiko looked at it, his life in England simply seemed better.

Despite his reserved nature, Akihiko was loved by the girls in his class. Puberty was turning him into a handsome man and his cuteness gradually faded away. The adorable boy was becoming a good-looking young man that had earned the title 'mysterious prince', but he couldn't possibly care less about it. Even with the guys and girls admiring him, nothing ever changed. He was as lonely as he had been, because no one ever had the courage to talk to him. The Usami family was influential, which intimidated Akihiko's fellow students.

They didn't know that the young Usami was just as scared to talk to them.

Every day, Akihiko would see classmates chat happily and walk home together, while he himself always went home by himself. Sometimes, Hiroki would be waiting for him to talk a little, but he spent the majority of his time alone. That was, until his father decided that he needed a tutor.

Akihiko was a clever boy, but Fuyuhiko wanted his grades to get even better. As the president of the Usami Corporation, he wanted both of his sons to do well in school. To ensure this, Akihiko got a private tutor to help him improve. Given that the poor teen was bad at talking to strangers, it wasn't surprising that he wasn't exactly excited about it. Fuyuhiko assured him that it was all for his own good, but his son saw no reason to believe him.

Finding a tutor took too long for the father's liking, but the perfect candidate was finally found. Once everything had been arranged, Tanaka was ordered to inform Akihiko. Since the latter had just returned, the good butler was already going to welcome him anyway. He walked to the main hall, where he bowed politely as Akihiko entered.

"Welcome home, Akihiko-sama. Did you have a good day at school?"

"As good as it gets," was the blunt, unamused reply.

Tanaka knew he wouldn't get an enthusiastic or positive answer and smiled kindly at him, approaching Akihiko to take his coat.

"Your father has arranged a tutor for you," he said, staring at the other, "He'll be here in about thirty minutes for your first tutoring session."

An irritated growl came from Akihiko's lips, yet words weren't heard. Knowing that Tanaka was just doing his job, Akihiko figured that it was unfair to get mad at him for something Fuyuhiko did. It wasn't like he wanted to talk to his father either, but they could've at least talked this through beforehand. Unfortunately, it was already too late for that, so he'd have to put up with whoever this tutor was.

With a scowl, Akihiko made his way to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He dropped his schoolbag on his bed, emitting a loud sigh as he did so. His eyes darted to the large window on his left, the sight of trees greeting him. The forest looked colorful as it was autumn; the leaves were different shades of red and orange. Surely, Kent would've loved the sight as well.

Pain struck the teen's heart as he flopped down on the bed, gazing out of the window. Thinking about Kent made him think of the days that they watched the rain and falling leaves together. Although it was always cold during those days, he had always felt warm when Kent was by his side. Perhaps it was because Kent was so kind to him. Whatever the cause, it was something that amazed Akihiko.

Even after four years, it was impossible to get Kent out of his head. Ever since the day he said goodbye, Akihiko had been thinking about him. The smallest of things could bring back memories of the time he and Kent had spent together as close friends. Those memories were supposed to bring him joy, but all they did instead was make Akihiko wonder if he was ever going to see Kent again.

So he sat there by the window, staring into the distance absentmindedly until a knock on the door brought him back to reality. Having lost track of time, he blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat.

"Come in."

Lavender eyes focused on the door as it opened, going wide when they took sight of the young man standing there. Either Akihiko was hallucinating or Kent was really there, looking back at him with a smile on his face. Not sure what was happening, Akihiko closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe he was going crazy; it seemed so unreal to have Kent there right in front of him.

"Long time no see, Aki…"

The voice speaking to him was a little deeper than he remembered, but it was undoubtedly Kent's. Besides, there was only one person who called him by that nickname without any honorifics.

"You can say that again," Akihiko replied calmly, a chuckle accompanying his words. The genuine happiness he felt was masked completely, even though it wasn't his intention. It was simply a habit of his to hide his true feelings.

Opening his eyes, he allowed himself to gaze upon the face of his friend. The older male had grown taller, his hair was darker and his facial features were more masculine, but his eyes and smile were exactly the same. Appearance-wise Kent had obviously changed, yet personality-wise…Akihiko wasn't sure. He was happy to see his friend again regardless.

Kent entered the room and shut the door quietly. Without speaking, he approached Akihiko and sat down beside him, resting his hands on the silk sheets. His smile grew wider.

"I know you're surprised to see me," he said, cocking an eyebrow, "It looks like you still don't let that show."

"Well, I haven't changed that much since then."

"Yes…and it's a relief, honestly." Kent put his hands behind his head and let himself fall back onto the comfortable bed, staring at the ceiling. "When your father told me you were in need of a tutor, I was excited that I was getting a chance to see you again, but I was also nervous. It's been years since we last saw each other, so you could've turned into an entirely different person."

Akihiko let a smirk play on his lips. "Weren't you the one who told me that you'd always be my friend?"

All of a sudden, it was awfully quiet. Glancing at his friend, Akihiko noticed that the smile on his face was nowhere to be seen. Eyebrows were knitted together and the look in Kent's eyes was thoughtful and strangely intense. He looked serious, perhaps even concerned. Akihiko had no idea what was going on in his head.

"There's a reason why I didn't visit you sooner," Kent murmured.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you've been here for a while now?"

"Truth be told, my mother and I moved to Japan about six months ago. Back then, I realized how much I've been thinking about you and that cheer-up charm I gave you. It's made me question my feelings for you, until it became clear to me. However, I couldn't just rush over to your house and hang out with you like we used to when we were younger."

"Why not?" Akihiko asked curiously, frowning at him.

Kent heaved a sigh and rolled over. "Aki, I want to do things to you so that you feel loved."

Although there was no indication of what Kent really had in mind, the other got the message. Akihiko was perfectly aware of what his friend meant; he wasn't as naïve as he used to be. Had it been anyone else, Akihiko surely would've been at least a little nervous. Yet, because it was Kent, the thought didn't frighten him at all.

Putting a hand on the older boy's shoulder, Akihiko pulled him back so that their eyes met once more. Kent looked at him, completely unprepared the challenging response that fell from those lips.

"Then why don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Since no one really cared if the tutor was a different person or not, I decided to bring Kent to Japan and let him become Akihiko's tutor. Hopefully, that makes sense.<strong>

**The next chapter will be the final part and it will contain a lemon. If you don't want to read about a 14-year-old and a 17-year-old doing _that_, I suggest you don't stick around for the last part xD**

**Thank you for your time. If you have any feedback for me, please let me know!**


	3. Part III

**Argh, this final chapter took forever to write -_-;;**

**Also, I removed the warnings for shotacon, because this doesn't seem like shotacon to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part III<strong>

Kent looked his friend in the eye, gaping like a fish as he struggled to find the right words. No one but Akihiko had that effect on him-to make him lose all his senses. Eyes fluttering shut, he let out a slow, soft breath.

"Do you realize what you're about to get yourself into?" he asked, having nothing else to say in response.

"You think that I don't understand, but I can assure you that I do," Akihiko replied confidently, "I'm not the naïve child that I used to be. Don't treat me like I'm too young to know the meaning of my own words."

The voice ringing in Kent's ears was husky, threatening a challenge. The younger male sounded so sure of himself and the look in his eyes told Kent that he had no second thoughts at all. Even so, no action was taken yet. They embarked on a staring contest with one another, keeping their gazes locked. Much to Kent's surprise, Akihiko never gave up, no matter how many minutes went by.

"Are you really sure that this is what you want, Aki? If you say 'yes' now, I'm not going to stop."

Nodding steadily, Akihiko removed his hand from his friend's shoulder. That one move was enough to make his decision perfectly clear. The idea of being loved by someone, even if it was only this one time, was too tempting to Akihiko; he simply couldn't turn down such an offer. Furthermore, Kent had never mistreated him and never would. Akihiko really trusted him.

In one swift movement, they switched positions. Hovering over Akihiko, Kent leaned in and stole a chaste kiss. His arms lay on either side of the younger's shoulders, imprisoning him. Their lips met again and he let his tongue slip into Akihiko's welcoming mouth, working his magic there. Soon, they silver haired teen was under his spell.

The saliva in their mouths increased as Akihiko flicked his tongue and kissed back eagerly. Despite both having very little experience with French kissing, they were unexpectedly comfortable doing it. Groans of pleasure resounded inside the bedroom, so softly that only the two of them could hear. Long, nimble fingers ran through thick strands of brown hair, caressing the scalp in random motions.

Kent circled his tongue around, occasionally teasing the palate. He relished each and every reaction from his usually composed friend.

Breaking apart, the two boys caught their breaths. Akihiko's hands were still in Kent's hair, not moving anymore. Gazes shifted as Kent started unbuttoning the jacket of the other's uniform. He took his time with that, keeping control over the pace.

"This looks good on you," he commented, pushing the black fabric apart to get a glimpse of the white shirt underneath, "You look handsome."

"Only with the uniform on?" Akihiko asked teasingly, showcasing a smirk that was rarely seen by anyone.

Positively surprised, Kent shook his head and undid the shirt. When the pale skin of Akihiko's torso was exposed, he let his hands wander down that muscular chest, guiding them towards the abdomen. This wasn't what he had expected his cute neighbor to turn into, but it was arousing to behold this manly version of the little boy he'd met in England. Akihiko had indeed grown up and the result was mesmerizing.

"No, not just in this," Kent replied, his eyes glazing over. With his fingers moving gracefully over Akihiko's body, he became completely entranced.

Caught within the depths of that gaze, Akihiko felt a shudder go through him. Never before had he been so nervous and excited at the same time. He was frozen, waiting for Kent to continue and touch him more, even though the tiniest part of him wanted to take action as well. As warm fingers caressed him, a small moan escaped from his lips.

The desire that boiled up inside was foreign. Despite being a teenager, Akihiko hadn't truly experienced the feeling of lust or arousal; he found no pleasure in watching a woman perform indecent acts, much less imagine himself partaking in it. Perhaps seeing his mother and her lover together had killed his desire for the opposite sex completely, but it appeared, as Kent continued to touch him, that he hadn't lost interest in sex quite yet.

In the back of his mind, the teen wondered if it was possible for him to be attracted to men. After all, it was the only reasonable explanation for his reaction to Kent's offer.

Sensing that his friend was thinking of something, Kent leaned down and pressed his lips against Akihiko's chest. "What's the matter?" he asked, almost whispering those words, "You're not regretting your decision, are you?"

"No, it's not that. I just realized that this is the first time that I've ever wanted to do this sort of thing with anyone. There are so many girls in school who seem to be after me and yet I can't get myself to care."

"You're starting to question your sexual orientation then?" Kent asked, glancing up at him, "I know that I'm gay, because I've liked kissing other boys since I was young—you in particular."

"Even though you've only kissed me twice?"

Kent placed another kiss on Akihiko's skin, this time between his neck and shoulder. "It's not about how many times you do it," he explained as soon as he'd drawn back again, "The emotion that fills your mind is what really matters, and kissing you has always been a unique experience."

Flirtatious and sweet words normally couldn't get to Akihiko, but he accepted them wholeheartedly as they rolled off Kent's tongue. It was all said so easily, casually even, and yet everything sounded sincere. Yet, it wasn't enough.

"Are you going to keep me waiting forever? You don't have to go easy on me."

"I don't want to hurt you," Kent replied innocently, but it didn't take long before a smirk crossed his face, "If you want, I could...speed it up a little."

Akihiko had no time to respond as the other's hands were already sliding lower, reaching the waistband of his trousers. He lay completely still as Kent unbuttoned and unzipped the garment, watching as his own erection poked through his boxers. It surprised him what a little bit of touching managed to do to his body, but he blamed it on his lack of experience.

Fondling the tent in Akihiko's underwear, Kent listened to the groans of pleasure and smiled. With his other hand, he tugged the trousers down to the teen's knees while he kissed the moist lips of his friend briefly. An approving groan was elicited as Akihiko responded once more, and Kent's hand sneakily slipped into the fabric to touch him. It was skin against skin, raw and unhindered.

The sound of someone chuckling their tongue caused Akihiko to look up. Noticing the frown on Kent's face, he was ready to ask what was wrong when he saw the older boy move away from.

"Aki, you should lie on the bed properly," Kent said, pointing at the white pillow to his left.

Although Akihiko didn't see why it really mattered, he complied in silence. Resting his hand on the pillow, he lay on his back and waited for Kent to crawl on top of him again. Within seconds, that warm hand was fondling his manhood again.

As pleasurable as it was, Akihiko refused to let it stay like that the entire time. Putting his hand behind Kent's head, he pulled the brunet closer to kiss him. The latter didn't put up a fight, giving him the chance to do as he pleased, and Akihiko swore that he even saw him smile right before their lips collided. He poured all of his passion into that one kiss, allowing his desires to break free.

Stroking the length under his palm firmly, Kent thought that he was still in charge. However, when Akihiko started to unbuckle his belt and take off his jeans, he found himself gasping. Unlike his, Akihiko's hands were very cold and they made him shiver as they brushed against his upper legs. His pants and underwear got stuck between their bodies, making the younger male growl in irritation.

Kent retracted and stopped touching Akihiko so he could take off his pants. In a rush, they both got rid of the clothes they were wearing and dropped them on the floor about the bed. Locking gazes, Kent moved closer to Akihiko on his hands and knees and urged him to lie back down. As they returned to their original position, their unclothed erections rubbing against one another.

"Nngh!" Akihiko hissed at the sudden heat as Kent's cock touched his. He had never been loud, but containing his voice was posing quite a challenge. Looking into his friend's eyes, he saw him keeping everything under control perfectly. Kent's breathing was slow and steady, his gaze calm and patient.

"I'm glad that you feel good," Kent said in a sultry, yet loving voice, "Do you feel loved too?"

The hand wrapping itself around both of their sensitive male parts started to pump them while Kent waited for the young teen to answer. In all of his actions, he appeared to be cautious, like he wasn't sure if Akihiko was okay with it. Even so, the expression on his face made him look confident enough. It pissed Akihiko off, because he couldn't tell if Kent was just pretending.

"I'm not sure," Akihiko replied, turning his head to the side, "You're far too calm."

Chuckling, the brunet shook his head. "That's not true, Aki. If anything, I might be even more excited than you are. Here, I'll show you."

Gently, he took hold of Akihiko's wrist and guided it towards his chest. It took a moment before Akihiko understood what he was trying to do and pressed the palm of his hand against the older's body. The heartbeat he felt was fierce, unlike his expectations.

"That's what you do to me," Kent explained, smiling down at him, "I know it sounds corny, but it's the truth. Keeping myself under control when I'm around you is almost impossible."

Akihiko closed his eyes, keeping his hand on the same spot. After the convincing words of his friend and tutor, he began to realize that it was true. For the first time in his life, he felt loved by someone. The heat he felt wasn't just the result of carnal pleasure, but also of the overwhelming amount of affection he was given. Wanting to keep that close, he wrapped his arms around Kent, holding on to him tightly.

"Don't stop," he whispered, opening his eyes to meet the other's gaze.

Kent's smile grew wider. "I won't, Aki. I will keep giving you more love until you can't take it anymore." He pushed his forehead against Akihiko's, feeling the teen's breath against his own lips. "Even if I can only make you happy for a while, it's worth it."

Completely lost in the tenderness, Akihiko caught himself saying exactly what he'd said to Kent before he left England.

"Thank you, Kent."

* * *

><p><strong>I swear that I was planning on writing a full lemon, but this was already hard enough. Writing a scene between Akihiko and an OC isn't easy for me and with Akihiko being the more submissive one it doesn't get any easier xD Also, I tried to make the end of the story touching, because I think the love is more important here than the smut.<strong>

**Did you find any references to the manga in this chapter?**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
